Olivewing
Olivewing is a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes. She is the daughter of Leafpelt and Yellowtail, the sister of Mosswing, and the mother of Eaglefall and Kestrelwing. When she was an apprentice, she was never particularly close to her sister, but enjoyed Mosswing's company nonetheless. After Mosswing received a message from StarClan in a dream and saved Deadtail, then a newly made warrior, from drowning on the SkyClan border, she became immensely jealous of her sister, wishing that she would have received the same praise and attention as Mosswing. When Mosswing predicted the coming of SkyClan onto ThunderClan territory and saved Deadtail's life once more, she became hateful towards her sister, despising her after Mosswing gained her warrior name before her. Knowing how close Deadtail was to Mosswing, she tempted and fooled Deadtail into loving her, taking him away from Mosswing in an attempt to her back at her sister for stealing attention she thought she deserved. When Mosswing became to become close to her old mentor, Blackstripe, Olivewing attempted to frame Mosswing for a horrible crime against her Clan, putting Dewfoot in danger by luring him onto SkyClan's territory while Mosswing was hunting on the SkyClan border, hoping that by drowning the gray tom she could blame Mosswing for pushing him into the water in an attempt to kill him. When her plan was thwarted, she was forced to leave ThunderClan. At that time, she was pregnant, but did not know she was going to have kits until three moons after her banishment. She retreated towards the Twolegplace, kitting in a Twoleg garden and naming her two sons Eagle and Kestrel. Little is known about what happened after her kitting, but when her two sons were old enough to become apprentices, she brought both to the ThunderClan camp, begging Cloudstar to take them in as apprentices and raise them to be ThunderClan warriors. Although she also asked to be allowed to return, she was not surprised or disappointed that she was denied, and was visibly proud to see her sons Eagle and Kestrel become apprentices. She seemed to have no quarrel with Mosswing apprenticing Eagle. After her two sons became ThunderClan apprentices, she left, and was expected to have traveled beyond Mothermouth to a different land. Her son, Eaglefall, claimed that Olivewing was kind, gentle and intelligent, and stated that she had no hatred or anger inside her when she raised them. He said that she had trained them to hunt and fight, and taught them many ThunderClan techniques in preparation for their arrival to ThunderClan. In addition, Mosswing was told by Russetclaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat, that Cloudstar, the former ThunderClan leader, spoke to him about Olivewing, saying that her only flaw was being too quick to take offense, and that her lack of attention caused a seed of darkness to grow and flourish in her heart like a weed. Cloudstar claimed that he would not be surprised if Olivewing found her way to StarClan after her death, despite being a loner and nearly murdering a Clanmate.